People generally take their clothing and other items in one or more suitcases or trunks when traveling. In most cases, such luggage makes traveling easier for people, especially when flying on a commercial aircraft, for example. However, due to a variety of economic factors, most airlines impose a limit to the number of bags a traveler can place in the storage area of an aircraft. Further, each article of checked luggage is often subject to a strict weight limitation. There are usually stiff monetary penalties imposed on travelers whose luggage exceeds these limitations.
Unfortunately, many travelers do not weigh their luggage prior to going to the airport. Those that do are often limited in their ability to weigh their luggage accurately. Thus, all too often, a traveler is not aware of the true weight of an article of luggage until the traveler places the luggage on the scale at the check-in counter. If a bag exceeds the weight limitations, the traveler is forced to pay additional fees. If a traveler does not wish to pay the fee, then the traveler must redistribute the contents of the heavy bag to one or more other bags that are below the weight limit. This process is inconvenient and frustrating, and delays both the traveler and the airline employees. It also irritates the other travelers who are also checking in.